Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies (Jomaribryan's version)
Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies is a British animated television series. Set in the African savanna, it focuses on an enthusiastic elephant named Mama Mirabelle, who travels around the world to film real wildlife footage and project them onto a screen of fireflies in front of almost the entire animal kingdom. The "Home Movies" are used for educational purposes not only for the principal young characters but for the target audience at home. It is animated using the same computer software as Peppa Pig. The live action footage comes from the BBC Natural History Unit archives, as well as the National Geographic Society, and is also shown in the United States on PBS. In the American version, all of the animals except Karla have American voices. Vanessa Williams is the voice of Mama Mirabelle in the U.S., and Floella Benjamin is the voice for Mama Mirabelle in the U.K. The series is produced by U.K. animation company King Rollo Films, whose other shows include Disney's The Adventures of Spot, Paz, Maisy, The Extraordinary Adventures of Poppy Cat and Mr. Benn. Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies, the first season runs as 52 11-minute shows on CBeebies, but the show is running on PBS Kids as of 2008update in a thirty-minute slot by combining two ten-minute shows with extra songs, features, and games. Music for this show is written by Lester Barnes, the composer for Horrid Henry, Me Too!, Paz, and Urmel.) The series was created by Douglas Wood, who is also the author of the companion children's picture book When Mama Mirabelle Comes Home, published by National Geographic Channel Book. Characters and Voice Cast * Mama Mirabelle the elephant; she always wears a beautiful hat in orange and blue and is the star of the programme. Voiced by Floella Benjamin in the United Kingdom and Vanessa Williams in the United States. * Max the elephant, he is voiced by Phillipa Alexander in the U.K., Teresa Gallagher in the United States, and Josephine Schmidt in Germany, Max is Mama Mirabelle's son. He also loves some good dirty fun with Karla and Bo. * Karla the zebra, voiced by Teresa Gallagher in the United Kingdom and the United States, and Jennifer Wieb in Germany, is a bit of a prim and proper animal but loves mud. Her favorite game is Nuzzle Tag. * Bo the cheetah, voiced by TBA (Uncredited) in the UK, Jules de Jongh in the U.S., and Jesco Spirtgen in Germany is the adopted son of Mama Mirabelle. He loves to pounce. * Merlin the bat - Is voiced by Kuchi Braaso in the U.K. and Tajja Isen in the U.S. * Kayla the red kangaroo - Is friends with Mama Mirabelle. She is voiced by Moya O'Sullivan. * Ronjy the tiger - Seen in Muddy Wonderland. * Kylie, Kayla's daughter. She is voiced by Gabriella Lewis, though she only said one line the entire episode she appeared in. * Daddy Stripes the zebra, Karla, Max, and Bo's dad. He is voiced by David Holt in the United Kingdom and Lucien Dodge in the United States. * Keisha, Karla's wombat friend. She is voiced by Emma Tate in the U.K. and Katie Leigh in the U.S. * Benny the bird - Loves to help. He is voiced by Lizzy Waterworth. * Winnie the cow - Is Karla's Friend from the Cold Area. She is voiced by Sarah Williams. * Jacques the walrus - A Fellow Traveller of Mama Mirabelle. He is voiced by Alan Marriott. * Mama Bird - Benny's Mom. She is voiced by Elly Fairman. * Edna - A young echidna who lives in Australia and is voiced by Felicia Hamilton. Episodes # Elephant Walk / Sounds of the Savannah # A Little Help from My Friends / Baby of A Different Stripe # Hide-and-Seek / Tell Me About It # To Sleep with Wombats / All Creatures Great and Small # Anybody Home? / Healthy Habits # Play's The Thing / Sam Spades of the Savannah # Gourmet Grazing / Kings And Queens Of The Savannah # I Spy / Eyes, Ears, Noses, Trunks # The Boy Can Blow / I Don't Like Spiders and Snakes # What's in a Tail? / Foot Prints in the Sand # Here Today, Gone Tomorrow / Nobody's Perfect # Things That Go Yip, Howl, and Screech in the Night / Cracking the Code # A Savannah Kwanzaa / You Must Have Been a Beautiful Baby # Change is Gonna Come / Trumpet While You Work # Spot the Difference / Hot and Cold Running Critters # Why Zebras Can't Fly / Super Duper Savannah Animals # Come Out of Your Shell / Travels with Mama # Tails of the Galapagos / Happy Habitats # Savanna Lullaby / It Gives You Paws # Out of Reach / Family Style # Curtain Up! / Listen Up! # Rainy Day Blues / Take Me to the Water # Find Your Way Home / The Nose Knows # Jumbled Jungle / Alone Together # Muddy Wonderland / Do You See What I See? # Have You Heard? / This is Mama's World Category:Kids animation Category:Kids animated series Category:Kids television series Category:Kids series Category:PBS Shows